Three Squeezes
by LivelyLadyBlackThorn
Summary: A small look in the life of Vegeta and Bulma and the small ways they communicate their love. Small one shot


Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoy my small story. Tip of forever: If you want to write do it I need more fan fics to ready anyways.

—-

It's weird. The thought of my husband having the power to end life. The power that radiates through him at any moment. His black eyes staring into your very soul demanding your obedience. When I finally convince him to the leave the compound, he glides through the crowd cutting through them as if the people could sense his aura. His ability to end everything with just a flick of a wrist sends a shiver down my spine. The twinge of lust for this man Is something I feel everyday. The adrenaline that comes with a single look from him fills me every husband is not from this world yet he still lives here...with us. My children and I in a the city with this rage filled man.

This man who complains of "weak pathetic earthlings" yet resists the urge to obliterate a man who almost runs him down with his car. Who complains of his child's attention yet gives him his attention. Watching him giving him his undivided attention even though he's 11 and even I can't stand him at times. Who holds his daughter so tenderly as if she is made of the most delicate treasure known to man.

My husband, more than once has been hated by the whole world. The one who has killed, intimated, and ended whole worlds.

His rough hand slides into mine lingering on my smooth skin. Warmth radiates from his body filling me from fingertips to toes with a passionate heat.

In the crowded street, on our way to my doctors appointment, he slinks closer to me. Something must be unsettling him.

Up ahead in the crowd a few unsavory men walk in our direction. They walk forward with a swagger knocking into people in their way. Ahhh I see.

The closer they get to us I bask in my husbands warmth. His thumb caressing my hand. As if I had anything to worry about. His gaze briefly catches my eyes and he looks up.

It's amazing the effect he has on other people. This man of average size and unaverage temper facing the poor unfortunates who get in his way. The closer we get to them the more they pay attention to us. I glance up at his handsome face and his dark piercing eyes before looking at the men's faces. One by one I see them notice Vegeta. One by one I see them catch his eyes. One by one I see them look into the eyes I fell in love with and quickly look away.

They part around us. With out a word spoken but in their bodies speak. Their tense bodies looking to either fight or fly within a moments notice. The sweat on their brows and the slow moving trails of sweat falling down their necks. My man did that. Most of the time I roll my eyes because Men. I grew up with them, loved them, and befriended them. Most of the time when I wasn't feeling in a very friendly mood I was exasperated by them. Their need to protect me when I could take care of myself irked me but when I actually needed them they disregard me.

Men. I mentally sigh and roll my eyes.

One, two, three squeezes. I look up into the eyes of the my love and I smile.

I love you.

Three squeezes mean I love you.

My husband who hates any PDA, and hates discussing feelings, still found ways to show his love for me. Three squeezes means I love you.

I squeeze 3 times back and send a smile at him. A smile that comes with being overjoyed with happiness and love crinkling my eyes.

His left eye twitches and I just know.

He looks forward but doesn't let go of my hand. His warm presence like a comfortable blanket wrapping me with safety.

A sudden movement from him catches my attention. He moves our joined hands gliding it over my stomach. I feel the pressure again responding back to him. My darling husband. The man I will always love.

One of the most feared men in the world and he loved him as much as I love him.

We continue walking forward until we reach a tall building and Vegeta opens the door. I glance at him first and see his eyes always scanning searching for any dangers he couldn't sense. Always the over protective one.

"Good morning, Mrs. Briefs. If you could just sign in for me and we'll take you to the doctor in a jiffy." The sweet blond smiled up at me and gestured to the sign in sheet up in front. Sheri was nice if not a little too bubbly. The last few appointments she's treated me well. She even puts up with grumpy's attitude.

It didn't take a minute before I was called into to the doctor's of course nothing but the best for us. The sterile room filled with blue accents and generic paintings gave me a sense of peace. The crinkling of the paper making me cringe just a bit. How strange it was how I spent all my life around machines dabbling in weapons and still cringing at the sound of paper. Now that I remember I still haven't fixed up the engine on my bike. Might as well add some other features like lasers or something. Oooo maybe I can zap someone's ass in the sky. Just the thought of it made me want to laugh. Imagining the faces of Krillen or Yamcha when I zap them is just too much.

I feel Vegeta get closer to the table eyes forward looking intently.

" You can see the baby's leg here and just in a second you'll hear their heart beat."

I couldn't stop looking at the black and white screen when I heard it.

The whooshing.

Tears well up in my eyes.

Another makes 5

—-

Just a small one shot but I hope you all enjoyed it. I got the inspiration to write it after reading the Facebook post about a Tumbler post on how a husband and wife say I love you.


End file.
